Horde: Beyond Appearances
by Aoi310
Summary: This is a 1shot fanfiction requested by a friend on Furaffinity. It's romance fiction centered on her Tauren Druid and her boyfriend's Blood Elf Paladin. Anyways I hope you enjoy reading it.


**Beyond Appearances**

The recent acceptance of the Blood Elves into the Horde bode nothing but happiness on Sunstryder.

Now with such an alliance forged between the factions, specifically between the Blood Elves and the Taurens, Sunstryder can easily visit his beloved in her Tauren settlement.

Sunstryder, a Blood Elf Paladin and Captain of a contingent of Blood Knights, never bothered to keep his relationship with a certain Female Tauren secret.

He was an open Elf and an honourable warrior bonded by oath to the Light.

**XXX**

However, despite his honed skills and experiences on the battlefield, once he was caught off guard and almost slain by a wild Felbeast that was attracted to his high potency to magic. At that moment, he was surprised when a horned Sabre appeared out of nowhere, defended and even saved him unlike his subordinates who fled. His shock only doubled when he saw the Sabre shape-shifted into a huge buffalo-like creature and offered him a hand in assistance.

The Blood Elf only stood there dumbfounded when the Tauren asked, "Are you alright?"

He gaped and then shook his head as his mind finished registering what had happened.

"I thank you, young Tauren lady?" he enquired, not really sure how to address the other being.

"The name's Moo, Moogi Cian. Just Moo would do." clarified the Tauren Druid.

"Alright Moo..." Sunstryder could not help but chuckle a bit at his savior's name.

Yet, rather than rebuke the Elf, the Tauren simply flushed and smiled at him.

Realising his rudeness, he cleared his throat then formally spologised, "I'm sorry" as he held out his hand in greeting, "My name is Sunstryder, a Captain of the Blood Knights"

They shook hands and from that day onwards, a certain connection was made between them.

**XXX**

As time passed, the frequency on which they met heightened and more than once, they found themselves back to back in combat against the Burning Legion or the Undead Scourge.

Unknowingly, a certain fondness grew between them with each passing moment and even romance set in.

Thus, it was not suprising that when the Regent-Lord Lor'Themar of Silvermoon asked for an ambassador to lead an expedition to Thunder Bluff to promote better relations within the Horde, Captain Sunstryder immediately volunteered his services.

Now, the Blood Elf Paladin is one amongst his pioneering group, sitting around a bonfire, giving witness to the grand skeptical presented by the Taurens as a welcoming ceremony to their new Brethen of the Horde.

A speech has passed and now a group of Female Taurens was performing a certain dance ritual around the bonfire, swaying their hands elegantly and side-stepping left and right to the beat of the drums.

Amongst the performers danced Moo and the Captain's eyes was nowhere but on her.

The orange glow from the flames, the dance of embers and the silver moonlight that shone down on his beloved only magnified the beauty he saw in her a thousand fold.

He sighed at that blessed sighting.

Suddenly, like devil's whispers, devious ponderings came upon him.

"A beauty? She's a Tauren! A COW! How can I-…" immediately getting a grasp on his feelings with the strong faith of the Paladin he is, he shook the ill doubts aside. He knew, after battling numerous times that Love is scarce in this torn land of Azeroth. Who is he to reject what great gift has been bestowed upon him? Finally, though a little shaken, he shifted his focus back to Moo.

Astonishingly, Moo as though sensing his gaze (or even perhaps his anxiety), turn a glance at him and smiled lovingly. She then closed her eyes and naughtily sends a warm breeze to caress her lover's cheeks and run through his hair while still dancing.

Sunstryder indulged in the comforting sensation and let it pass with a satisfied smile on his visage aimed towards the Tauren.

Moo gave a wink of approval.

**XXX**

The ceremony lasted a few more minutes and then the party was dismissed.

Captain Sunstryder declared to his troops that the remaining hours are free for their personal usage and the Blood Knights scatter in cheers for they officer.

Sunstryder had his own plans. He knew exactly where his beloved cottage was (as he secretly teleported there before) and with the pride of a true Blood Elf, he marched straight to her residence.

The female Druid was just undressing her ceremonial gown and was in her undergarments when she suddenly felt warm hands slowly embracing her by his waist.

"You were magnificent," Sunstryder whispered as he nuzzled into her back.

Though very tall for a Blood Elf, Sunstryder full height only reaches up to the Tauren's chin. However, Moo did not complain, she loved him for all he is (short or not) and simply stroked his orange hair awkwardly backwards.

Sensing her discomfort, Sunstryder gently shifted in front of Moo (cautious not to unlock his hug) till he cuddled himself in her warm fur and bosoms.

"You silly, naughty pally" giggled the Druid.

Sunstryder did not verbally answer but simply looked up to face her with a wide grin and gazed into her gentle eyes.

The Captain of the Blood Knights, then with all of his might, tilt them both so that they would fall onto Moo's massive mattress.

Efficiently they toppled but not without Moo giving a short wail, "Wait… HEY!" as they rebound slightly.

Before she could voice out any protest, the Elf immediately forced his lips onto hers and indulged in a deep, passionate kiss (with his tongue constantly wrestling against hers).

Moo was silenced and she too succumbed to this small action that never fails to excite, surprise, confuse and still make her fill whole all at the same time.

Sunstryder broke the kiss for awhile and assured, "Hey Moo… I love you."

Moo smiled replied with similar honesty, "You know what, Sunny?... I love you too."

With that said, Sunstryder somehow felt cleansed and Moo snapped her fingers to call upon the wind to blow out the candlelight.

Darkness shrouded the cottage, but this time, the rustle and movement were not that of struggle but of unfaltering Love being made and shared evenly.

**-THE END-**


End file.
